A Dhampir's Christmas
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: This starts off at Christmas. three months later, Rose starts a journal. All of the events lead up to something serious, a kidnapping. Who was kidnapped? Who will die? What will become of Rose and Dimitri's marriage? ooh! :  please read for me!
1. Chapter 1

To any reader-

This story was inspired by iluvwritingxoxo! You are an awesome author and I can't wait for you to keep updating!

Merry Christmas to everyone and safe driving to those who are traveling!

I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. I haven't go around to type those yet. Hope you like this and that it brings up the holiday laugher on you!

~Katlover101

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

This was the year; the year that I was actually going to celebrate Christmas with my mother… and Abe. I thought how I'd never actually had a nice Christmas, surrounded by family, with the warmth of a fireplace. I had celebrated Christmas a couple years ago with Lissa's family, but my own mother wasn't there and I had no idea about Abe. This was hopefully going to be nice.

I walked into my room and I gathered up my belongings. Last year, I remember going to the ski-lodge in Idaho. I had met Adrian. I remember him smoking. At that moment, the aroma of clove filled my nose. I turned around.

"Hey, little dhampir…" Adrian said. He stepped in and gave me a hug. I smiled.

"Why are you here? It's two in the afternoon!" I said. Why was I asking?

"Well, I was coming to say an early goodbye. I know that you were heading to have Christmas with your mom and dad…and Lissa," he said. I wondered what he meant.

"You know I'm going to the court. As much as I hate it there with all the guards and no descent places to eat, for Lissa's sake, I have to!" It was true. I saw Adrian light up. I was guessing he was going to get a little holiday treat!

"Well, then I guess I'll see you there!" he said. He had a huge grin on his face and I heard him yelling in the hall how lucky of a man he was. I chuckled. I closed my door because Adrian had reluctantly kept it open. I began to think of how great my first real Christmas was going to be. For the past week I had been thinking of Christmas morning with a lit up tree, Christmas music, presents and my family and loved ones… except one. Dimitri. How could I forget? He probably didn't celebrate Christmas. And Lissa was bringing Christian! Ugh! I was so stupid. I put on some descent clothes, maybe a little sexy (so he would be sure to accept) and I brushed out the tangles in my hair. NOTE TO SLEF: DON'T SLEEP WITH WET HAIR! I put on some make up and some lip balm or chapstick. Whatever you want to call it. I opened my door and I ran into the hallway. I ran through the hall with little knowledge of where I was going. I stopped on a corner. I had a decision to make. There were two hallways! I decided to keep with the one I was walking or running in. But as soon as I turned around. Bam! I bumped right into Dimitri. I smiled.

"Hey comrade," I said. He smiled and laughed.

"I've known you long enough that I can finally ask this question. Roza…what on earth are you doing up at two in the afternoon?" he asked. His voice was soft and warm. I smiled. I hesitated to make sure I didn't sound to desperate.

"Well, I was actually looking for you…" I confessed. His face lit up with concern.

"What do you need? Are you in trouble?" Of course…that's the first thing that comes to mind; I'm in trouble.

"No…I'm perfectly fine, unless you want to check!" I said. He laughed so hard, as I lifted up my shirt a little so he could see my stomach. He pulled it back down and said, "Maybe later…" That made my day.

"Well, I was wondering, are you doing anything for Christmas? If not, you could come to the court with me and my family…" I said. He thought about my invitation.

"Well, I can't go home to Siberia and I seriously don't want to be stuck here again for like the fifth year so sure…I'd love to spend Christmas with you." My day was getting better so I checked to make sure that no one was around to witness me and I gave him a quick kiss. He kissed me back and I felt bliss throughout my whole body. I backed off and quickly said, "We're leaving today in a couple of hours so you might want to get your things ready…"

"Don't worry…that won't take too long… I don't have much in the first place…" I smiled and I walked off. I looked back and I found him smiling back at me. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

...

When I got to my room, I found a pile of presents sitting on my bed. They read _from Dimitri_. I smiled. That's why he was up at this hour. When he found out I was gone, he went looking for me. I looked around to see if I'd find any other surprises. That the Lord, there were none. I hated receiving a million gifts during Christmas because I could never give anything back.

I grabbed my things and Dimitri's present. I grabbed my new cell phone and read the text that my mom sent me.

_Meet us to depart at four pm. Bring anyone you want…but only one. At least besides Lissa…_

...

I ran to get Dimitri since that clock said three thirty. How an hour and a half had passed, I'm not so sure. I found him reading a western novel in the lobby with a duffle bag and a suitcase resting at his feet. I looked up and I glared at him.

"Another western?" I asked.

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers," he explained. I heard the small hint of Russian and I rolled my eyes even though I wanted to run up and make out with him. Why did he have to be practically a god? He looked down at the present in my hands and he chuckled.

"Guess you found my gift…" he said plainly and he returned his gaze back to his book with a big, fat grin on his face. I hated when he was amused by me. I walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow…and what did I do to deserve that?" he asked.

"First things first, that didn't hurt you. And _that_ was for breaking into my dorm room," I said. I saw my mom and she was watching us. "Come on…or else my mom's going to kick your butt," I said and I motioned him to follow me. He stuffed his western into his bag and walked with me to my mother. She smiled at us and said one thing that probably made Dimitri feel terrible.

"Of all the people you could have invited, you choose him?" she said. I knew she was joking but I couldn't help but punch her lightly on the arm, even though I wanted to get revenge for that black eye last year…"

"Sorry!" she just said, "I'm just messing with ya!" We walked to the airport on campus, and we got in the plane. I got to sit next to Dimitri and Lissa, which made Christian unhappy since he couldn't sit with his girlfriend. Lissa just said she's sit with him on the way back, and whether I'd be sitting with her or Dimitri on the trip back was totally unknown. We all laughed.

...

The plane ride didn't take too long but it definitely torture. Lissa and I talked about shopping for the boys and Dimitri moved to sit next to Christian. Probably not what Christian had in mind. Lissa said that Christian was actually a big book reader. That surprised me and I said that the plan was perfect. I was planning to get Dimitri a western book and a blanket from Siberia. I hoped it would bring back memories of his childhood to him. It was settled. We would head to Barnes & Noble and I'd have to search extra hard to find a Siberian blanket.

...

When we landed, we got off and found some rooms to stay in. Lissa and I shared a room and Christian and Dimitri shared another. My parents had one of there own. They were all connected by a large living room with its center piece being a decorated Christmas tree. As the night came around, the lights became beautiful and I stared at them with Dimitri. He held onto my waist and I rested my head on his chest. Although our love was forbidden by ourselves, we couldn't stop ourselves. We talked for a while and we almost talked ourselves to sleep, even though it was only seven pm; the time that Moroi wake up. I found out late that my parents were watching us and I went completely ballistic on them. Dimitri thought it was funny.

...

One Christmas Eve, Lissa and I went, really last minute shopping. At Barnes & Noble, I found the perfect western and Lissa found a great series for Christian. It turned out that he really likes mysteries. I looked in all the furniture stores only to find no blankets. So I decided to look in Target. (Thank the court that they had a Target!) I searched everywhere and eventually, I found one. Fifteen dollars. Super comfy and soft, and thank God, it was warm. I wouldn't mind cuddling up with him in this!

"Thank God that I found this!" I said. Lissa looked at me.

"I was the one that told you to look in Target!' she yelled. I laughed and eventually, Lissa piped in too. As we were walking back, I spotted Dimitri and Christian last minute shopping too, "Lissa…they are here! Don't let them see you!" I said. I didn't realize it, but I was laughing. I hid behind a bench. Spying on the two men looking at jewelry. We laughed and crawled away only to be spotted by them.

"They were spying on us!" I heard Christian say. I heard Dimitri laugh and I couldn't help but smile. That's when I yelled something at the two men who started chasing us.

"How do we know that you weren't spying on us?" I saw Dimitri grin as he began to run faster. Lissa was caught by Christian who was now cheering on Dimitri, but I was still running. I ran quickly and gracefully. People stared at me and some smiled. I glanced back to see Dimitri gone. Did I outrun him? Unsure, I kept running. I ran up the stairs and to elevator to get to our room. It took forever to reach the top. I laughed quietly and as soon as I reached the top, I was skipping. Opening the front door to our pent house, I thought of a hiding place for the presents. I walked to my room and hid my presents. I didn't want Lissa to find the present I secretly bought her. I jumped on my bed and I fell asleep. I awoke to the sound of the door and yelling.

"How could you lose her?" Lissa said. Apparently she was speaking to Dimitri.

"She was too fast for me today," he replied, "for all I knew she could be anywhere." I heard the door crack open and I closed my eyes.

"Guys…I know exactly where she is," said Christian. The pounding footsteps of Dimitri and the soft quicker steps of Lissa pounded in my ear.

"I guess she beat us here and then she got tired," said Christian.

"No really…" said Dimitri. I chucked in my thoughts. The thought of Dimitri being sarcastic rattled my brain. I heard his foot steps some near and his soft lips kissed my forehead. He walked off and the door closed with ease, leaving me sleeping in peace…


	2. Chapter 2

To all who read this~

Yay! It's Christmas Eve and I'm super excited, along with all you other Christmas fans. Be safe!

Hope you enjoy this chapter and Thanks to all you who liked it and reviewed! Merry Christmas!

~Katlover101

* * *

><p>Dimitri's POV<p>

I sat on the chair in the light of the Christmas tree. It reminded me of my childhood in Siberia. My siblings and my parents and I, huddled around a tree in a small room with little warmth (I mean it _is_ Siberia. It's almost like Alaska in winter!), us opening presents and drinking hot water. In Siberia, it was hard to find hot chocolate mix! I looked down at my western when I heard the door creek. I turned my head to my right and I saw Rose yawn as she walked toward me.

"Hey…" I said. I looked at her Ghost Busters pajama pants and her tight _I'm with stupid_ shirt that I bought her on her birthday last year. I smiled and thought that she was so cute wither bed head.

"Hi…" she said tiredly. She sat down and snuggled with me on my chair. Her head lay on my chest and I put my arm around her waist. She stared at the Christmas tree, but I stared at her. I kissed her upon her forehead and she sighed.

"What?" I asked. She seemed troubled and I was concerned. I was always going to be there to protect her.

"It's just…I can't believe that it hasn't snowed. It's Pennsylvania! That's south of New York and it _always_ snows there…it's just not as pretty," she replied.

"There doesn't have to be snow for me to have a beautiful Christmas…only to have you with me is more than enough…" I said. It was true! I loved Rose so much, it was crazy. I looked at her messed up hair and I smoothed it with my hand.

"So…were you spying on us when we went Christmas shopping?" I asked.

"No…we were Christmas shopping and we were leaving when I spotted you in the store. I didn't what you to see us so we ducked behind a bench. We laughed a whole bunch and we tried to crawl away but then Christian saw us. He is so a dead man…" she explained. I laughed at her last statement and I saw her smile as she turned her head to look at me.

"So have you wrapped your presents?" I asked.

"Yeah…I wrapped them before I came out…and don't go looking for them…you'll never find them!" she said. I knew exactly where they were.

"They're under the bed, aren't they…?" I said. She hesitated.

"No…what-what are you talking about?" she said nervously. I laughed and she laughed too. She sat there in silence until her mother yelled, "CHRISTMAS PRESENT TIME!" Rose jumped off my lap and ran to her room. She came out with five presents, one for each of her parents, Lissa, Christian, and the last, for me. She placed them under the tree and then she remembered. She ran back into the room and produce the presents I had bought for her. I had completely forgotten all about.

"Why did you buy me so many things? There's like twelve different boxes and bags!" she said, "It's like there's one for every day of Christmas…you know the song right?"

"It's Christmas, Roza…and yes…I know the song" I said plainly, but full of love. So she just put them with the rest and she sat next to me and gave me a kiss.

Rose's parents walked in with tons of presents. So did Lissa. And Christian came out with a couple. Her dad brought out a radio and turned it on to the Court's radio station. Christmas music filled the room with warmth and we all sat happily. Christian gave everyone, including Rose's parents, a present and we all opened them quickly. He gave Lissa the necklace he bought with me and he gave Rose a book. She asked why and he said that she needed to catch up on her reading. She punched him in the arm, but smiling. Lissa then passed out her gifts. Rose got like twenty. She opened them and her eyes gazed at all the makeup and the black dress that looked really sexy and that I couldn't wait to see on her. When it came time for me to pass out gifts, everyone opened them and saw beautiful Siberian jewelry and other things like books. I got Rose Rosetta Stone on Russian. I told her there was a section on swears. She jumped with joy. Rose handed out her gifts and I was shocked at what she gave me. The western was a book I'd always wanted to read and the blanket warmed my heart. I wrapped it around me and Rose and memories flowed through me.

"Roza, can I talk to you?" She looked from me to her family. Lissa scooted her away with her hand and smiled. Christian shrugged and her parents nodded. We walked into her room and I pulled out another box from my pocket.

"Another? You already gave me like twenty things…" she said. I laughed and she took it from my hand. She opened up the black velvet box and she gasped at the black diamond necklace in her hands. The diamonds were embedded on a rose and an emerald was placed for the leaf. I took it from her and she turned around. As I put it on her, I heard her breathing stop and we headed to the bathroom. She looked and the mirror and she looked transfixed on the necklace. She turned toward me.

"It's beautiful…" she said. I leaned to kiss her and she kissed me in return. It began to get more intense and we broke apart, breathing hard. We walked back into the room and everybody marveled over the necklace.

"That will look so good with the dress!" Lissa squealed. Rose agreed and I smiled, thanking God that she liked it.

"I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had…" Rose commented as soon as all the wrapping paper was picked up and everyone left to put away there gifts and maybe have a little Christmas love...

"I think so too, Roza," I agreed. I grabbed the blanket she gave me and I snuggled with her, basking in the colored lights of the Christmas tree as we sat on the floor. I heard the doorbell ring and Rose ran to get it. I heard Adrian speak and he gave her a gift. She said thanks and he kissed her on the cheek. I felt jealous, but I knew Rose loved me more. She opened it and inside was a bracelet. It was black and it had snowflakes on it. She put it back in the box and she sat next to me with her head on my chest. After a while, she looked up at me and she said, "I love you…" I looked back upon her beautiful face.

"I love you too…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's been a seriously long time since I updated this story. But I got a sudden idea, now!**

**I hope you like it!**

**~Katlover101**

* * *

><p><em>Three months later…<em>

Thursday, March 15, 2012

Dear Journal,

It's been months since Christmas. Dimitri has moved in and I can't help but wonder if my Abe is going to let him sleep in my room.

I also have been doing well at court. With Lissa now Queen (A/N the last queen died from a heart attack, so Rose wasn't framed!), I'm on duty 24/7 and I don't have much free time. So, when I got a night available for Saturday, Dimitri rushed and asked me to dinner. I immediately said yes.

Sleep has been hard to come by these days. It's hard for me to actually get at most 5 hours of sleep. I wake up, tossing and turning all night and I can barely stay awake during the day.

I saw a movie yesterday. It was _This Means War!_. It was so funny. Dimitri said there were many questionable parts, but I just laughed through them. Who knew that a star from the newer _Star Trek_ movie could be a great spy? And a British Guy! I thought it was amazing with the paintball grenade!

Anyways, dreamed of Dimitri and I can't wait for Saturday

Love,

Rose

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isn't much, but it will get better! Please wait up for me!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday, March 17, 2012**

Dinner went great…we talked a lot in fact I'll describe the whole thing!

"_You look very lovely," Dimitri says as we walk into the restaurant. I giggle and look him up and down. He's wearing fancy black pants and a white collared shirt covered by his duster. _

"_I can say the same to you…" I say, fiddling with the rose he slid into the front pocket when he was changing. _

"_Oh stop it, you'll mess up the leaves," he says, playfully smacking my hand away. 'What?' I think. 'This isn't like Dimitri…I wonder if he's nervous or something…'_

_We finally get our seats and take our orders._

"_Oh my god! This is delicious!" I praise the melt-in-your-mouth piece of steak. Dimitri looks over and chuckles. I quickly finish off my plate and so does Dimitri. The waitress walks over and gives us the check. I reach for it but he beats me there and says I won't be paying a cent. _

"_Dimitri…" I whine. I heat it when he buys things for me. _

"_No buts…" he says. I chuckle. 'At least no butts until tonight…' I think. Dimitri looks over, confused at what I'm laughing. _

"_What?" he asks._

"_Oh, nothing…" I say, still laughing to myself. He pays the check and we leave the restaurant._

"_Do you want to get some ice cream?" Dimitri asks. My stomach growls at the word._

"_Please?" I ask. Dimitri laughs and I get into the car. He drives us down the road to a little ice cream parlor. I look over to him and he's already out of the car waiting for me. He opens the door when I turn back around. 'Why does he have to be able to move so quickly?' I think as I walk out of the car._

_The bell chimes as I open the door to the little ice cream parlor. The man at the counter smiles at us and asks if we need a moment. _

"_Can I get vanilla bean?" I ask. The man simply nods but then I have to go to the bathroom. "Hold it until I'm done."_

_When in there, I can hear Dimitri talking to the guy across the counter. They laugh and I think I hear the man congratulate Dimitri on something. I am soon out and tasting the creaminess of my ice cream. _

_Dimitri looks as nervous as ever while he dips his spoon into snicker's ice cream. I get close to being finished but we talk a little bit. I get to the cone when there's only a pinch left of ice cream. I dip my tongue in and feel something hard. Confused I take my index and thumb and search the remains of my dessert. Inside I find a ring. I look at Dimitri hoping for an explanation but he's on one knee. I guess that's the only real explanation I'll receive…_

"_Roza…Will you marry me?"_

Yeah so basically that's what happened tonight. I'm fiddling with my ring right now.

I said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya, sorry I haven't updated in a while.<strong>

**Ashley Ayoub: this chapter is for you! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while and you really wanted me to, so hear I am, the next day, typing!**

**Please review!**

**~Katlover101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday, March 18, 2012**

Oh my gosh, today at work, a man was sighted and we're all trying our best to catch him.

_Later_

Still haven't caught the man, we think he left. Queen Lissa was freaking out since we just remodeled our security. She was happy for me and Dimitri and she would be happy to be my Maid of Honor.

"But you're the queen!" I pointed out.

"True, but I'm still the girl who ran away with you all those years ago…" she replied.

That's why I love her so much. She's the bestest friend anyone could have.

_Later still_

So staying the night at Dimitri's tonight and we're watching a movie. Talk to you later.

~Rose

* * *

><p><strong>JUST WARNING! This story is in Journal form, so really short chapters! What do you think will happen with a man prowling about the grounds? If you review, I might let some info slip. But only if you want me to. I never know if you want a surprise or not! So please tell me if you want a little piece of info!<strong>

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Katlover101**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Monday, March 19, 2012**_

_Today, no sign of that man. We stayed on lockdown just incase he was to sneak back in, but personally, I think he's finished with us. Maybe a dumbass kid…_

_Had to guard Lissa today, but it was fun because she went to a nail salon and we got our nails done. We also went shopping._

"_Why do you shop so much?" I asked her._

"_Well, a queen's gotta live up to her people and fashion!" she replied._

_**Later**_

_So I'm back, just had dinner with Dimitri at his place. It was delicious, I love his Russian food…and his Russian accent…and his Russian self…_

_Okay, no mushy gushy stuff in here._

_Gotta go, Someone's at the door!_

_Rose_

**_DPOV_**

I read her journal and a tear slipped from my eye, one of the only times I've cried. Slowly I close everything left of Rose and gave it to the security.

"Do you think this will help with her disappearance?" I ask.

"I think so…" the man replied and opened up an 'evidence' bag.

Maybe you're all confused. Rose has been taken. The last sentence in her last entry makes me suspicious of the spotted man. This is also an investigation case. Only letting you know if you're reading this report.

I looked at the journal one last time before walking out of the room and into the hallway. People were all huddled around the caution tape and were talking amongst themselves about what they thought happened.

At the end of the hallway, I spotted Lissa, surrounded by Guardians and crying. I comforted her and dismissed the Guardians, knowing no one would get past me now. I failed with Rose, I won't fail again.

"Promise me you'll find her…" Lissa commands.

"I'd promise even without your orders…" I smile, and so does Lissa.

"Go gettem' tiger…" she whispers before closing the door and entering the safety of her room.

I walk to the Guardian's office and it is more stressed than ever.

"Dimitri! Get your ass over here!" my boss says. I walk over, completely serious. "What are your thoughts?"

"The man spotted two days ago, sir…" I grit my teeth to not spit things out at him. I hated his guts. We did the dirty work while he sat around and ate donuts and drank coffee.

"My thoughts too…So who was the victim, and what her to you?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway. My fiancé…" I say. The color leaves his face.

"Hathaway? The queen's Guardian?" he asks. I nod.

"She's the second best on the squad! After you…" he says. I nod again.

"You will work on the case, feel free to use Adrian for spiritual abilities, or Lissa, I guess, and Christian if you ever need something blown up.

I nod, taking the commands to my advantage.

"Thank you sir…"

"Good luck, Belikov…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, getting out of Journal mode and into present day. I have to ask. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT STORY? I would appreciate reviews and suggestions! :) I hope you like this, i feel it's getting better!<strong>

**Thanks again and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Katlover101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Again, I have to thank Ashley Ayoub for giving me this suggestion. Don't worry; I was actually waiting to see if someone would give me a suggestion. I didn't know what to do next but, thanks to you, I now do! Well, I hope you all will like this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**~Katlover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

_I was scribbling down my notes for today in my journal when all of the sudden, a knock is hear on my door. I quickly close my journal, hide it under my pillow, and skip to the door. I open the door with a big grin but that diminishes once I see who's there. _

"_Hello, Rose…" he says with a deep Russian accent. The man that was spotted a couple days ago was standing at my door. I gulp and creep backwards, getting as far away as possible, but he follows me into the room. I keep my eyes on him at all times and stop walking when I get to the center of my living room._

"_Oh, Rose…Do you know hoe long I've waited for this moment...?" he asks. I shake my head very slowly, still watching him. _

_The difference from how tense I am and how relaxed he was was alarming how different. I was so edgy; my muscles were starting to get sore. He was so stress-free that one push could bring him to the floor. _

"_Why don't you come with me?" he asks, accent chilling me to the bone. His hand gestured me to the door._

"_No…" I say. I was surprised at how I haven't left his eyes. He smiles and looks up to the ceiling. _

"_I've forgotten how stubborn you can be." He says with a light chuckle in his voice. "But I don't want to have to take you by force…"_

"_What makes you think I won't kill you first?" I ask. For the first time, my eyes dart to stake on the wall. He grins._

"_I have a feeling, and when I have a feeling, it usually comes true…" he says, picking up an apple from my fruit bowl on the table he was now sitting on._

"_That's just luck…" I spit out. _

"_Yes, luck is surely on my side…" he smiles. I roll my eyes and quickly bring them back to him, making sure he didn't pounce. _

"_Just come with me Rose…" he begs. I shake my head again. "Oh well…"_

_He toke the apple and chucked it at me. I hit me in the neck but I kept my ground. He lunged for my hands, but I dodged him and he crashed into the couch. I took a chair and slammed it into his back when he was getting up. The chair broke but he didn't seem fazed. I threw out a round kick but he caught it midair, making me loose balance and crash to the ground. I ignored the pain and rolled out of the way when he tried to slam the fruit bowl on my head. I got up and studied his movements. From what I could tell he was going to pounce. As I suspected, he did. I caught his wrists and we struggled for a bit. I must admit he was strong, but I was just as strong. The only thing that I didn't expect was his knee contacting my abdomen. I let go at the pain and his arms wrapped around me, picking me up. I was over his shoulder in a second. I shifted all my weight behind him so he fell backward. I squeezed out of his hands and landed on the couch while he hit the floor. I grabbed the stake although he wasn't strigoi and lunged at him. He rolled away and I jerked my head toward where his current location was. This time when he lunged, he grabbed my wrist since I had a weapon. We struggled and I managed to cut his arm a bit with the tip of my stake. He ignored the pain but showed all of his teeth. He was Moroi, something I hadn't expected. When I wasn't paying attention and marveling over him being a Moroi, he jerked my hands to the right and knocked the stake from my hands. He was on top of me and pulled my hands behind me. I was aware of his weight shifting and at first I thought he was going to like rape me, but it was only him picking up a wooden board and hitting me in the back on my head, causing me to black out._

_..._

I jumped awake as I recalled what had just happened. I felt the back of my head and there was a warm sticky substance. Great, I've probably lost like a gallon of blood. I got up and walked around. It was night. _How long had I been asleep?_ I got into the bathroom and I looked at the blood stained counters and towels. I glanced back at the bed and there was a towel on the pillow.

"Good to see you awake…" I jumped around. He was leaning in the dark corner of the room.

"Where am I?" I ask, growling a bit.

"You…You are safe…" he smiled a bit, making him seem very charming.

"How am I safe?" I ask, throwing my hands up. He sighs.

"Rose, you have to realize what's best for you…" he says.

"What's best for me is being at the court and being with Dimitri! He's my fiancé! What am I supposed to do now, dumbass?" I yell. His expression changed from charming to confused.

"He proposed?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'He proposed?' Have you been watching us?" I yell. He sighs and quietly nods.

"I had instructions to, by a man…" he says.

"So this isn't your doing? Do you even know the man's name?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, but I need to call him. Excuse me for a moment," he pulls out the cell.

He begins to talk to a man in Russian. I catch words like target acquired and other things but another thing I caught is Ivan. I didn't know who the hell he was, but he sure wanted to talk to me, and that man is such a liar. Ivan certainly does sound like a name. Damn you...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So, do you like how I have Dimitri's best friend alive? I <em>WAS<em> going to have Rose's**** dad but I forgot in the first couple chapters, she has Christmas with him! So, had to get rid of that. **

**Again please review!  
><strong>

**~katlvoer101**


	8. Name Change

**Heya! I just want everyone to know, I changed my Pen name to Bridgette-Daughter of Athena! So yeah…that's it really! Thanks for being awesome!**

**Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**


	9. News

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
